To Love a Saiyan
by Nefarioussaiyajin
Summary: Trunks is in love with his best friend, but the problem is, Goten is straight and can't feel the same way. Or does he?


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT It is owned by TOEI and FUNimation and Akira Toriyama gets all the credit. I get none. However this is MY story and I am the sole owner and so I get the credit. Ha!

To love a Saiyan (couldn't think of a better title.)

Being eighteen has never been so hard.

I'm having one of those days, you know the ones, where you have a problem focusing because your eyes are glued to your best friend.

Oh, you don't have those kinds of days?

Well, then ignore me.

Sitting in the middle of class, and not more than three seats across sits my best friend. He has his eyes closed, not paying attention as usual, but he looks so relaxed, no one bothers to wake him up. Or at least, that's what I think. I want so badly for this class to be over, so I can talk to him. Be near him.

You see, I have a problem. A big one. By now you may have already guessed that my best friend is a guy. Yes, well so am I. And that's the problem.

I'm not gay, I'm not supposed to be, but here I am shifting in my seat making googly eyes at him. But I can't help it, he's so beautiful. Messy jet black hair, smoldering black eyes and the prettiest smile you ever saw. Can you see a reason for me not to stare?

He has his fair share of girls chasing after him but for the life of me I don't know how it is he doesn't have a girlfriend. With looks like that, he could get any girl he wanted. He even attracts guys. Hell, he attracts me! But I wouldn't tell another living soul that. He is now smiling that obscenely beautiful smile of his and suddenly he turns to me and…winks. Dear god. My heart skips a beat like in those cheesy romance films and I look away, hoping he doesn't see me blush. I don't look at him for the rest of class acting like his smile and wink meant nothing. Oh, I wish they had.

Class is now over and even though I sit way in the back, I'm the first one out the door. I wait for Goten, trying not to look desperate to see him, even if I am.

"Hey Trunks." He smiles at me, teeth perfect and white and I just want to die. He's fucking gorgeous. "Lunch time, my time!" He and I head for the lunch room. I like lunch too, though not as much as he does. He eats everything on his plate and nearly ate the spoon one day before he realized there was no more food on it. It was so cute it made my skin crawl.

We're on line and he's moving forward with the rest of the students, when his fork drops. Of course, he bends over to pick it up. Whatever saliva I had in my mouth is now gone and my breath goes out the window. Damn. He has the nicest ass my two blue eyes have ever seen. He wipes the fork across his shirt, huffing on it. Nasty.

"Don't do that Goten, that shit's been on the floor." I snatch the fork from him and fling it to parts unknown, not caring when I hear a scream behind me.

"Trunks, I wiped it on my shirt, it was clean!" "About as clean as the floor Goten. Wiping it with your shirt only spreads the germs, but you wouldn't know that though because you fall asleep in biology!" He gets another fork and flips me the finger.

Don't I wish.

"You think you're so smart, don't you Trunks Briefs? Well, you can kick rocks." He's playing mad, but really, he's only half heartedly telling me off. The tables are full but we have our own table for the size of our meals and so we sit down across from each other and dig in. My eyes sweep up to witness him shoveling food into his mouth like a pig. It's gross, but I can't stop watching.

"You're disgusting Goten. Slow down and wipe your face, how did you manage to get sauce on your forehead?"

"I oh no!" He replies through a mouthful of spaghetti. I slowly munch on my food and try to stare anywhere but at him. I make eye contact with a green eyed girl that I really don't like and look away. Even the pea dotted ceiling looks good…

"Trunks? You okay dude?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were okay, you looked like you were lost." "Nah, nothing is wrong I just don't feel like looking at you." He frowns and takes a sip of his iced tea. "What's wrong, am I that ugly?" GOD NO! I want to scream that but today isn't the best day to be a weirdo so I just reply uncomfortably, "Goten, I just have nothing better to do and watching you eat is making me sick,"

Lies, all of it, don't believe a word. In fact, I think its one more thing I love about him, it's what makes him Goten and I wouldn't have it----

"Well then why don't you sit with someone else?"

Because I love you. I don't dare say that and just casually laugh and throw a pea at him. "I've been dealing with it for years, leaving now won't make a difference." I could never tell him how I feel, he'd hate me for sure. Goten, while not having a girlfriend, appears to be the straightest thing on Earth besides my father, who couldn't be gay if he tried. I don't even want to think about what would happen to me should he find out. Shudder.

Lunch is over to damn soon and Goten and I don't have the next class together. But I don't want to go to class today. Luckily for me, I inherited my mother's intelligence and do so good in school a day or two would make no difference on my grade. But, I can't escape this day without my trusty sidekick Goten. Goten also gets high grades because his brother Gohan tutors him.

Gohan is also very well endowed in the looks department. They definitely get that from their father, who has been dead for 10 years.

He won't mind skipping with me.

"Goten, come with me." I pull him along by his arm leading him straight for the door, not caring who sees us.

"Trunks, we'll get caught!" He hisses, trying to tug his arm back.

I turn around and give him the best puppy dog face I can muster, which isn't a 'puppy dog face' at all. All I do is stare at him and he relents after a while. Oh the powers of a pretty boy. If that's the case, this guy could make me eat my hand if he gave me even a hint of a suggestive look. Not that he thinks I'm pretty.

"Just shut up and follow me, 'Ten. I promise, we'll have fun. Don't we always?" He can't argue with that and grumbles behind me. Once we're outside, I turn to him and ask him what he wants to do.

"What do you mean what do I want to do? You said we'd have fun, I assumed you had a plan!" He heads back for the school but I shake my head.

"You know you can't get back in once they find out you've left." I say coolly. He knew that already but he wants to be mad at me for not having a clue what we're going to do. "What the hell did you bring me out here for?!" "I just wanted to ditch school and hang out with you!" "Alright then, we'll do whatever you want." He mumbles finally.

After much thought about what we were going to do for the rest of the day, we find ourselves in the damn woods. How?

"Trunks, this doesn't even smell fun."

I don't know how we got here, but so much for brainstorming. "Well, I didn't feel like doing anything and here we won't get caught outside of school." "Yeah, you're right." "As always!" I sniff haughtily He snickers and pushes me into a tree. I hit my head and glare death at him. "You fucking idiot! That hurt! I would pay you back for that by laying your ass out across these woods but we don't want my father to find us."

"Damn prick," I grumble under my breath.

"Shit Trunks, I was only having fun. This crappy idea you've come up with is almost as far from fun as my mother and that's saying something." I'd like to have some fun but his and my idea of fun grossly differ.

"Okay then, what would you like to do, Goten?" I ask pleasantly, smile dripping in sarcasm.

"I don't know, we wouldn't even be thinking about it if you didn't drag me out of school, at least there's something to do there. God, Trunks, you better come up with something, or I'm going to go to sleep." Unfortunately, I can't think of a thing and he leans back against the tree and yawns. Always sluggish after a meal, he stretches and closes his eyes.

My eye twitches in anger that he dare fall asleep on me but I can't do anything about it. So far it's been almost 20 minutes and I still have nothing. By now, Goten has fallen asleep.

He breathes steadily with his arms lying limply at his sides, leaned up against that tree. "Beautiful." I murmur. The urge to reach over and brush his ebony bangs out of his face is strong enough to leave me shaking with the will not to do so.

At this rate one of two things will happen: I will either break down and tell him in an unwelcomed moment of weakness or, go insane from not having him. I don't like the prospect of the latter, but the former isn't my favorite either.

What the hell am I going to do?

"Goten.?" I call quietly. He doesn't answer. I call his name louder this time but he still doesn't stir. So maybe he won't notice if I…

My hand brushes his warm forehead and I lick my dry lips, afraid he'll wake up. He doesn't and I get a little bolder, running my hand down his face and cupping his silky soft cheek.

"Trunks." He moans.

I snatch my hand back and move away. Oh my god, did he wake up?

He groans again and shifts a bit but he's still asleep. Now all I can think of is that he said my name in his sleep. I stay that way for a long time, watching him doze. I won't touch him again. I am just about to drift off to a nap of my own when he wriggles around in his sleep and lets out the breathiest moan I've ever heard come from him. "Trunks, god…"

Trunks what now?

He's writhing softly on the grass, gasping once in a while and I can only derive one thing from watching him with eyes the size of dinner plates. He's having a wet dream. And it sounds like it's about me. No, can't be, I must be looking at it the wrong way. Maybe he's having a nightmare, or a perfectly norma---

"Trunks, touch me…" He moans again.

Nope. No nightmare of any sort, that's a wet dream if I ever heard one. Or perhaps I'm dreaming myself? A hard pinch to my temple confirms that I am not.

Dear Kami, he's dreaming of me! What could he and I be getting down to in that dream? I'm scared to touch him, he might wake up confused with no knowledge of his dream. He wouldn't believe me if I told him. A glance at my watch tells me that Goten should have been home 15 minutes ago. Damn, his mom is going to go haywire if I don't get him home.

When I look over to wake him up a choked gasp escapes my throat. His back is arched and his head is tilted back, mouth forming a silent 'O' of pleasure. I swallow the lump in my throat and pray for the lump in my pants to go away.

"G-Got-te-ten?" I say too quietly.

He relaxes and goes back to a rhythmic sleeping state. I'm so hard that if I touch him I fear I'll come in my pants. What do I do, he'll get in more trouble the longer he stays out here. Bad enough he skipped class.

"Goten!" I shout.

He doesn't even twitch. Why is this happening? He's having a dream about me and I'm not even sure he's aware of it. Well, he could be but there's a very high risk in finding out and that isn't worth our friendship so I take a deep breath and calm myself using every ounce of willpower to get my straining erection to disappear. It takes some time but I reach out and grasp his shoulder, shaking him hard.

"Ohhhh, huh, who?" He wakes up groggy with bedroom eyes that could out a goddess to shame. I try not to look at him.

"Goten its 4:17 and-----

"WHAT?! Trunks why didn't you wake me up!!!!!" He is wide awake now, frantically getting to his feet. "You sonofabitch you could have woken me---

"I would have but you were dreaming." He shuts up fast. So he is aware of it. He is silent and a blush creeps across his cheeks. He looks so cute, I want to kiss him. "I have to go." Is all he says, taking off and leaving me behind without saying goodbye. I'm not thinking about that though.

He has sexually repressed dreams about me! I thought he was straight for sure but I am more than happy to find that he's not even though he must think that I was grossed out. I was far from it. The whole flight home there is a huge grin on my face. I can't believe my luck, I am the star of his sexy dreams! Me!

I fly through the air gleefully, turning flips in the air and laughing out loud. I land in front of my house and the first person I see is my father. Normally I'm not a big fan of seeing his face but today not even he can't ruin it for me.

"What are you being so gay about, boy?"

He has no idea. I ignore him and go into the house. Mom is not home but a note tells me there is food in the fridge. Food is my last concern as I make a beeline for my room. I slam the door and rush to my bed. Pounding my fists on the mattress, I giggle madly into my pillow, so happy, I feel high. I can't wait until tomorrow when I can 'confront' him about it. And here I thought I would suffer just being his friend but hopefully in a short time we will be more than that. The love of my life wants me as much as I want him, I couldn't be more excited. I go to sleep early tonight, desperately willing morning to come.

I wake up without the aid of my alarm, fueled by excitement. I get out of bed with more enthusiasm that I ever have in my life and take my shower. Bounding down the stairs, I eat breakfast so fast I don't even taste it and hurry out the door.

Disappointment.

My world feels like its come crashing down on me when I arrive to school. Goten isn't here. And if he isn't here now, then he isn't coming at all. A thought comes to my head. What if he was just nervous and scared of my reaction? That's it, he just afraid of what I'll say. Well he'll never know if I don't try.

Before bolting to his house like I badly want to, I search out his Ki to find that he isn't home. That would explain it. He's hiding from me. Well I've got all day to find him. I blast off in the direction I feel him the strongest.

Goten is attempting to hid his Ki but I still, possibly out of sheer circumstance alone, am able to detect his faint Ki reading. He is in a populated park, sitting all alone on a swing, slowly moving back and forth with tears in his eyes. He felt me coming because his head snaps up and he glares at me before turning to walk away. A clear indicant that he doesn't want to see or speak to me. Too bad, because I need to speak to him.

"Goten!" I snap. He stops and doesn't turn around. I drop to the ground the people in the park staring like I descended from space, and walk over to my best friend. "Goten, wait. Please talk to me." He doesn't move but his shoulders are shaking and he's whimpering. I've made him cry. I have to remedy that soon so I carefully put my hand on his shoulder and whisper, "Can we go to your house to talk?"

He nods a little and we leave the park, some people giving us strange looks. I don't know why, this doesn't even look questionable. Damn humans. Woah, been hanging around my father too much.

When we land in front of his house he turns to me fresh faced as though he hadn't been crying. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Why you left so suddenly yesterday."

"You know why, you're the one who said it." He mutters with a grimace.

I go to his door and silently wait for him to open it. He does, but steps inside before I can move and holds it. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to come in." He says quietly.

"Why not Goten? I want to talk to you, you're my best friend you don't have to worry about me being angry at you. I'm not." My words do little to reassure him and he tries to close the door but I force myself in and push him back.

"Sit." I growl, pointing to a seat.

He sits and I walk closer to him, choosing to stand. "Now you've got a lot of nerve trying to tell me to go away! We've been friends since you were one year old, you don't think I deserve and explanation." He's crying again, refusing to look at me. I grab his pretty face and tilt it up to look into his eyes but he closes them as tears slide down his face. "Say something." He says nothing and gets up to walk away, his head down in shame. I push him back into the seat and he doesn't move.

"You were dreaming about me! It's my right to know why----

"What the fuck do you think it was, huh? You know what happened, why are you trying to hurt me?! Yes, I had a wet dream about you and yes, I'm ashamed. Are you happy is that what you want to hear?!!" He explodes with rage shoving, me away from him and getting up again to leave.

"No." I grab him strongly by the shoulders and shake him violently. "I deserve to know why---

"WHY WHAT?!!" He screams, trying to get me off of him.

I can't stand to see his angelic face contorted in pain like this. I burn inside to hold him.

"Why you didn't tell me you felt the same way I do!"

He stops struggling and opens his eyes, staring at me in shock. "Wh-what?"

"I said I feel the same way. I have since we were sophomores, it's been two years Goten! I thought I could never tell you about because you were straight and would hate me, but when I saw you yesterday I never felt so happy! Then you were avoiding me and I had to find you I couldn't let you think I was disgusted. No, far from it actually. I watch you everyday hurting inside knowing I can't hold you or touch you without it being weird. Goten it was torture and yesterday was---

MPHF!!!!" My mouth is suddenly sealed with his own as he leans forward and passionately wraps his arms around my torso. I eagerly kiss back, showing him everything I've wanted to tell him for the last year. His tongue is at my lips, silently pleading for entrance and I grant it, parting them to allow his wet appendage to wrestle with mine. We kiss like this for a minute or so before he pulls away panting.

"Wow." I squeak. A little dizzy, but pleased.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for not listening to what you had to say but you know how it is…I didn't have the heart to tell you." He smiles sadly and reaches for me again. I hug him, rubbing small circles on his warm back to comfort him as he sobs with happiness.

"Goten." I pull him away from me and stare deeply into his onyx orbs. "I love you." His eyes fill up with tears once again and he splutters for a reply.

"God, Trunks I-I love you too, with all of my heart." Goten and I hold each other tightly not caring how much time passes just as long as we are together.


End file.
